whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider Ghost
Spider Ghost ( ) Also known as Spider Girl or "The Girl Who Became a Spider" (거미가 된 여학생) as in the remake, is a common Ghost encountered in the New Building of Yeondu High School during the Yeondu High School Paranormal Incident. She is described as a female adult with rather large and long black hair, long arms and limbs in general, She is able to climb walls and ceilings. appearance.]] appearance.]] Gameplay This ghost you will either encounter in several classrooms of the New Building and the Music Appreciation Room (Only in Original ver). Her basic appearance is of a female student around 17 or 18 years old with very long black hair and spider like limbs (hands and legs) in which she hangs on to walls and ceilings like a Spider. Original She will follow you if you move left or right while facing it, and if you try to move forwards towards it, it will crawl across, pick you up with its hair, chuckle and then it will fling you across the room. It randomly appears in any of the classrooms except for all of the 1st floor (Excluding the Music Appreciation Room), the corridors outside the Main hall and the 4th floor. The way to get rid of it in most of the classrooms is to leave the room before it grabs you (or you must turn on the lights in specific classrooms), however if you're wanting to get rid of the one in the Music Appreciation Room (which you need to anyway) you need the Plate Taegeuk which you can acquire in the Library B. Once you have it, go to the Music Appreciation Room, equip it and it will reflect the light in the room, reflect it onto the ghost and the ghost will be fried. Remake It only appears in specified classrooms and it is written in one document of the New Building. You have to enter the classrooms in order of class number ( noted in the New Building's Notice ), from lower number to higher number. Then it will never appear again. The Ghost Story - School Ghost Stories (15) Other Notes *Bug (Original): Can fling you out of the map in some rooms; This is likely a bug within the translation mod as it may be due to removed optimization code, another possible bug is that she might be able to chase you outside of the room. *She is seen in the White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake) PlayStation VR Trailer posing as Ji-hyeon, whom Hui-min grabs and hides with as a result of being followed by the Janitor, She is heard laughing and it's revealed that she transformed into her real appearance and then the trailer ends, assuming she attacked him. It is unknown if she has the ability to shape shift or if this is going to be a feature exclusive to the PSVR version. *In the original game, Her face texture was based and recycled from Lee Ju-hye's (or So-young's) face texture from the Prototype Versions, with few burnt effects added and the pupils removed. Gallery Original Spider1.jpg Spider2.jpg Spider3.jpg Spider4.jpg Spider Ghost classroom.png Remake Spider_Long_Hair_Lady_Ghost-Remake.png|Spider Ghost (trailer) White_Day_Remake_Spider_Girl_Ghost_concept.png|Concept Art Spier collection.png|Remake ghost collection Screenshot_2015-12-05-16-20-14.png|Document about specified classrooms for spider ghost, "Notice of New building", 3-1, 3-5, 3-8, 3-10, 3-12 Spider Ghost (cutscene).png|Spider Ghost (cutscene) Spider Ghost (in game).png|Spider Ghost (in game) Spider Ghost (attack).png|Spider Ghost (attack) Hha.PNG|Spider's Attack (Close View of the face) Category:Ghosts